Binding Chains
by 2 Turtle Doves
Summary: It's beyond strange, if Hinata were to be asked, but then again, Komaeda isn't exactly what one would call ordinary. / Komahina. Oneshot.


_Written for my dear friend, blueberrydork._

—-

"A-Are you sure you want with this?" Hinata asks for the umpteenth time as he secures the chains that keep Komaeda from falling off the rather strange wood plank.

It's a gross understatement to call the wood plank strange, and it's totally misleading to simply call it a 'wood plank'. Apparently, it's called 'wooden pony' as it is a more toned down version of a medieval torture device called the wooden horse. It's beyond strange, if Hinata were to be asked, but then again, Komaeda isn't exactly what one would call ordinary.

Not at all. He was far from ordinary.

"Yes, Hinata-kun. I'm sure." Komaeda looks up with a calm smile, a smile too calm to be fitting the current situation the two of them are in. "Really, you're being too nice to trash—" Hinata blocks Komaeda's voice and tries to recall how exactly they ended up in this situation.

The sunset was beautiful that afternoon. The previously blue sky was tainted with red in a matter of minutes, like a reminder of how transient everything in life is. The color of the sky, the weather, the shapes and formation of the clouds, his relationship with Komaeda, _Komaeda, _everything, _everything_—

Is just temporary.

"Say, Hinata-kun…" Komaeda's comfortingly cool voice interrupts his thoughts. "The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ah… oh, yeah. You're right."

"You seem distracted, Hinata-kun. I sincerely apologize if I interrupted your thoughts! Trash like me has no right to do something as presumptuous as that. Please feel free to resume your thinking!"

How many times a day do their conversations wind up in this direction, Hinata doesn't know. It was tiring to refute Komaeda's self deprecation every single time. It was tiring to go in circles with "I'm trash", "no, you're not", "am too", and "not too." So Hinata just leans towards Komaeda and wraps his arms tightly around the latter's waist.

"I don't know how to stop you from thinking that, but all I know is you've got that wrong."

"No, _you've _got that wrong, Hinata-kun."

Hinata rolls his eyes and embraces Komaeda even tighter. "You can be adamant sometimes."

Komaeda sheepishly giggles and leans back to move even closer to Hinata. "You think so, Hinata-kun? I just can't let you bend facts, see. I'm trash, and that's all I will ever be."

"No, you're not." Hinata murmurs against Komaeda's ear. "I can prove it with this." He tilts his head and places his hand on Komaeda's cheek, tilting it towards his direction as well. He closes his eyes and presses his lips lightly against Komaeda's. Komaeda's lips always felt soft, and he wonders if it would be vulgar to think that he enjoys kissing Komaeda a little bit too much.

Hinata pulls away and leans his forehead on Komaeda's. "Here… I don't think I'd kiss trash."

"Is that your proof, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda smiles at him, almost challengingly. He plants a soft peck on Hinata's lips. "You just did. Kiss trash, I mean."

Oh, god, why is he even so stubborn.

Hinata sighs and realizes that he can't win this round.

"Say, Hinata-kun… If it isn't too troublesome… I'd like to you to grant a request of mine."

The atmosphere was perfect. It was romantic as hell. Sunset, cuddling, hugging, kissing, whispering sweet nothings (more like Hinata just convincing Komaeda that he isn't trash, but it counts) to each other. Of course, anything that Komaeda will request has to fit that sweet atmosphere too, right?

Well, no. Hinata got that wrong.

_I found something interesting in the old lodge. _Komaeda whispered. _Meet me there at nighttime._

That basically brings them to the current situation.

The wooden pony doesn't look like a pony or a horse. It's shaped like a triangular prism with legs resembling that of a chair's keeping it stable to the ground. Komaeda's hands are chained to the pony's legs while he himself is straddling its prismatic part. Staring at Komaeda in that position pains Hinata; surely, that position and overall setting is not comfortable.

It pains Hinata… and arouses him at the same time.

Komaeda was completely bare; nothing was left to Hinata's imagination. Not the shape of Komaeda's body, not the contours of his features, not the exact shade of his pale skin color… Hinata exhales, not even realizing that he already was holding his breath. He sits carefully behind Komaeda. He doesn't straddle the wood like Komaeda did though; he doesn't think he'd be able to put up with that the way Komaeda does. He sits, both his legs hanging on the prism's right side.

He wraps his arms around Komaeda's waist and starts pressing his lips on Komaeda's neck. Komaeda moans already, though Hinata guesses it's because of the pressure of the wooden plank underneath him, grinding against one of his most sensitive body parts. The noises that he makes cause a reaction within Hinata's body. He can't believe that mere sounds can be so erotic.

He swipes his tongue on Komaeda's neck and bites. Hinata makes sure to do it carefully; he doesn't really like hurting Komaeda, but Komaeda seems to enjoy a little bit of pain—actually, that was another understatement, but Hinata will not delve on that at the moment. He hears a soft murmur of 'please bite harder, Hinata-kun' from Komaeda, and Hinata briefly wonders if he should comply.

He really doesn't want to give Komaeda more pain that necessary, but he doesn't really want to neglect Komaeda's requests either. _If I manage to hurt him badly… _Hinata closes his eyes and bites as hardly as he can. _Then I'll just do my best tending to him._

Hinata flinches when Komaeda yelps, stopping what he's doing as quickly as he can. "Do that again…" Komaeda's voice and what he's saying lightly chip away bits of Hinata's fear of seriously breaking Komaeda. "Please, Hinata-kun… If it's not too much to ask… please do that—"

Hinata interrupts Komaeda's pleas with another bite. His fear has been alleviated for now, but that first yelp really took him aback, if he were to be honest. Komaeda groans this time, Hinata notices that he's grinding against the prism even more and he wonders how painful that actually is. He kisses the bites that he left, softly like he did so earlier; it's his way to be at least a tad comforting.

If Komaeda even needs comforting.

He seems to be enjoying himself.

"Komaeda… bend over a bit." It feels weird saying that out loud. Komaeda quickly complies, almost as quickly as Hinata was done speaking, and he lets out a whimper when he does so. Hinata looks at him, alarmed. Komaeda's weight probably is entirely focused on his length, and Hinata briefly considers just stopping all of this, but Komaeda turns to him with a pleading look on his eyes.

Hinata doesn't have to be smart to know that Komaeda's pleading expression wasn't a plea for their activity to stop.

He ducks to take the lubricant that he placed underneath the wooden pony. He sits back up when he gets it and opens the cap, pouring an adequate amount to his fingers. "Hey, Komaeda… If I hurt you, tell me, okay?" Komaeda catches his breath as he nods as a response.

Hinata carefully inserts one of his fingers inside Komaeda. He knows that there's no way that that will hurt the latter, but he thinks it's better to be sure. He wants to make this a pleasant experience for Komaeda. He moves his finger inside slowly despite the fact that Komaeda's body accepted his action rather welcomingly.

He adds another finger, closely watching Komaeda's reaction. Komaeda lets out a sigh, one that sounds like it was caused by pleasure, and Hinata almost sighs in relief as well. He moves his fingers deeper, attempting to reach as far as he can. He slightly curls his fingers and goes in circular motions. Komaeda lets out another sigh, and that was one of the most erotic sounds that Hinata has ever heard.

Hinata inserts a third finger. Komaeda whimpers, prompting Hinata to stop. "…Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-No." Komaeda shakes his head. "Please continue… Hinata-kun."

Hinata complies, though his actions were even more careful than before. He keeps the curling of his fingers to a minimum. "Hinata-kun…" He hears Komaeda's voice, and he stops what he's doing. "…Please stop."

Ah.

Hinata freezes on the spot. Did he hurt Komaeda? Did he do something to turn the other off?

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry—"

"N-No." Komaeda giggles and turns his head to face Hinata. "I didn't mean it like that, Hinata-kun. What I meant to say was… I think we had enough foreplay."

Oh.

_Oh._

"A-Are you sure?" Hinata asks. He wonders how many times he actually asked that question as soon as nighttime started.

"I'm definitely positively sure, Hinata-kun."

"I-If you say so…" Or so Hinata says, but he makes sure to stare at Komaeda's facial expression, just stare at Komaeda entirely actually, before he lifts Komaeda's behind off the prism. Komaeda bites his lower lip and stifles a moan as the chains desperately keep him in place. Hinata pauses to check on him again, but there was Komaeda's smile once more, urging him to go on.

Hinata pours some lubricant on his hands and coats his length with it, making sure that it was covered properly. He knows that if he does the preparation properly, this experience will be even more enjoyable for the both of them. "Are you sure you're ready now…? Komaeda?"

Komaeda airily giggles. "I'm sure, Hinata-kun."

"I-I'm going in now."

"Please do."

Hinata moves himself inside Komaeda slowly and carefully, not thrusting himself in all at once. The tip of his length is already inside when Komaeda moans out loud, not stifled unlike the previous. The sound of Komaeda's voice sends an unexplainable sensation within Hinata's body… starting from his face heating up then going downwards.

He inches even deeper inside. If just the tip of himself was able to cause a reaction from Komaeda like that, the thought of the latter's other reactions drove Hinata crazy. Komaeda moans even louder than before, and Hinata was more aroused than before.

He moves inside even more. He's thinking if he's already pushing his luck, and he makes sure to observe Komaeda for any hint of pain. He was already wholly inside when he stops pushing in, and he stops for a while, letting Komaeda adjust to his size before he starts moving and thrusting like there's no tomorrow. Hinata lets out a groan; the feeling of Komaeda's warmth around him is driving him crazy, and he's so close to losing control.

"Hinata-kun…" Hinata turns to face him, and he was alerted by the slight beads of tears on the corners of Komaeda's eyes. "P-Please move already!"

"D-Do you really mean that?" Hinata asks, a hint of panic in his voice. "Y-You're crying…"

"It's pathetic, Hinata-kun… but I'm just happy right now. P-Please continue."

"If it hurts… or if I do something you don't like… please tell me, okay?"

Komaeda giggles again. "Will do… Hinata-kun."

Hinata tentatively pulls back. The both of them let out a groan at the same time and it feels magical, like they have an unspoken connection, no matter how cheesy and ridiculously romantic that sounds. Hinata thrusts inside again, fast but careful at the same time, and there was the electric groan and sensation once more.

It's electric and fire and poison in the best way possible.

Hinata picks up his pace. He keeps a tight hold on Komaeda's hips, and the combined sounds of skin slapping against skin, Komaeda's groans and whimpers, and the clanking of chains overwhelm Hinata, but in a very pleasant way, needless to say. Hinata feels like he's starting to get lost in the sensation. The pulling out and thrusting inside seems just like a cycle, repetitive, but the sensations that he's feeling gets better and better with every second that passes by.

"K-Komaeda," Hinata's voice hitches in his throat. "C-Can I? Do it inside you?"

"P-Please!"

The sound of Komaeda's voice, his affirmation, the feeling of Komaeda's warmth around him, not to mention that he's getting increasingly sensitive at the moment, sends him over the edge. He releases inside Komaeda, and the latter follows soon after; the interval between their climaxes almost unnoticeable.

They both still, the entire room quiet except for the two of them panting. Hinata can feel himself going weak, but he manages to wrap his arms around Komaeda as tightly as he can. "Hey…" He whispers, closing his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't, Hinata-kun." Komaeda sounds tired as well, but Hinata is relieved he heard a response. "Thank you."

Hinata presses a kiss on Komaeda's neck. "You don't have to thank me, you know… but you're welcome."

"Hinata-kun… always so kind… even to trash… like me…"

Hinata forces himself to get up and undoes the chains binding Komaeda to the stands of the prism. He's tired, no, they both are.

But that doesn't necessarily mean they didn't enjoy themselves.


End file.
